1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for performing a recording operation in a video communication mode of a wireless terminal and a wireless terminal implementing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and wireless terminal for performing a recording operation in a video communication mode of a wireless terminal when abnormal video data are received during the recording operation in the video communication mode of the wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless terminals have recently been developed into terminals capable of performing high speed data communication and voice communication. That is, if a mobile communication network of an International Mobile Telecommunications (IMT) 2000 standard is constructed, the mobile communication network may possibly perform high speed data communication and voice communication in a wireless terminal. Data processed by a wireless terminal capable of performing data communication may include packet data and image data. Further, a camera or a TV receiver has been installed in wireless terminals in order to display moving picture signals. Accordingly, wireless terminals equipped with a camera may photograph images and display moving pictures and still pictures, and transmit photographed images to another terminal.
A wireless terminal including a video communication function performs video transmission and reception together with audio transmission and reception. Further, the wireless terminal transmits user video data, that is, video data, receives video data of a communication partner and displays the received video data, and performs communication.
In the video communication mode of the wireless terminal including the video communication function, the wireless terminal provides a recording function capable of recording current video and voice data during video communication. When the wireless terminal performs the recording function in the video communication mode, the wireless terminal generally sets a format of a stored file as “video and voice data” and starts a recording operation.
However, if the recording operation is temporarily paused due to non-reception of video data from a communication partner terminal during the recording operation in the video communication mode, a video file is generated. The video file does not store the video data during the temporary pause time period.
Further, if a temporarily paused state due to non-reception of the video data from the communication partner terminal in the beginning of the recording operation continues to the end of the recording operation, or if the temporary pausing of the recording operation is released, a video file storing no video data is generated, or a video file is generated, which does not store the video data for the temporarily paused time period.
Further, if a video reception state of receiving video and voice data from the communication partner terminal is changed to a video reception state for receiving the voice data due to the change of a video transmission state, depending on transmission or non-transmission of data from the communication partner terminal during the video communication, a video file is generated. The video file does not store the video data for a predetermined time of receiving the voice data.
Moreover, when an error has occurred in the video data received from the communication partner terminal, a video file is generated. The video file stores the video data including the error.
In the video communication mode as described above, if the video file is generated, which does not store the video data during the temporarily paused time period during the recording operation, and is played, or if the video file including abnormal video data is generated and is played, a player may cause a failure or perform an abnormal operation.